A New Beginning
by marauaders
Summary: The end of Lily and Severus' relationship, but the beginning of a new one. One shot. *Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling.


Lily and Severus lay sprawled out on the grass off of the shore of Black Lake. It was an unseasonably warm fall day and everyone seemed to be outside soaking in the sun, including Lily and Severus.

Lily liked to lay beneath the trees and watch the leaves flip and sway with the breeze. It had a calming effect to it. Lily's peace was shattered when a familiar voice approached. The voice of an arrogant toe-rag, also known as James Potter, followed by his trusty companion, Sirius Black.

"Aww look at little Snivellus, trying to add some color to that pasty white skin of yours," Sirius mocked.

"Too bad the sun won't get rid of that greasy hair you have," James added. Lily sat upright and glared at James and Sirius. A couple of students turned to watch the scene about to be made, including a few of Severus' slytherin friends.

"We all know you're hopelessly in love with Evans, she obviously doesn't feel the same so why don't you just give up," James sneered. Lily was beyond sick of James' treatment of Severus. Severus had done nothing to him and yet James continued to taunt him.

"Bloody hell James, give it up would you? He's done nothing to you," Lily fumed.

"Evans, stay out of this, this isn't your battle," Sirius hissed.

"Bloody right it is, enough of this. Why do you insist on being such an arrogant toe-rag?" Lily said, completely fed up with James.

"Well-" James started.

"Lily, I can defend myself," Severus finally piped up.

"Really? Can you?" Lily asked. "You don't seem to be making much of an effort."

"What do you know? I'm perfectly capable of fighting my own battles. You're just a mudblo-" Severus stopped himself.

"A what, a mudblood? Wow, you really are one of them aren't you?" Lily asked with hurt in her eyes. James and Sirius had chosen this moment to finally shut up. They just stared, wide-eyed. This was not where James had expected this to go. He'd figured he would do his daily poke at Snape, and then he would move on as usual.

"I never meant to call you a mudblood, it just-"

"Slipped out?" Lily scoffed. "It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine."

"Lily please, I never meant to say it," Severus begged.

"Don't even try Sev, I've had enough. Tell me one thing though, do you still plan on joining the Death Eaters?"

Severus just stared back, unable to lie to Lily. He did want to join them. They were powerful, brave, everything that he was not.

"I have my answer then." Lily turned on her heels and stormed up the hill and back into the castle. Severus just watched her walk away. He couldn't fix this. He'd finally pushed Lily too far.

* * *

Sobs racked Lily's body as she lay curled up on the couch in the common room. Luckily everyone was still outside basking in the sun, so she was alone with her grief.

The portrait hole cracked open and Lily was quick to wipe her tears away with her arm. She couldn't hide her red puffy eyes though.

"Evans?" James called. Great, just about the last person she wanted to see right now, other than Severus of course.

Lily tried to sound irritated when she called back, "What do you want Potter?" She ended up sounding even more pathetic when her voice cracked.

"Evans, have you been- crying?" James paused before he said the last word, as if he were shocked that she had some semblance of emotions although he knew that Lily had plenty of emotion. It was his attempt to lighten the mood. It didn't work.

"If you're just going to mock me, you might as well leave. I know you're happy that I'm not friends with Sev anymore."

"No, Evans, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound like an arse." James scooted in next to Lily on the couch. Despite her hatred of James, Lily couldn't find it in her to tell him to go away. She could use some comfort anyhow, even if it was from Potter.

"Is that the first time you've ever apologized for something?" Lily asked teasingly.

"Shh," James whispered, "you can't tell anyone, but deep inside me, and I mean deep, I have emotions."

"Woah," Lily put her hand to her chest as if she were shocked. "I never knew. Don't worry, I'll keep your secret." Lily giggled, and James thought that was the first time she had ever laughed around him. It was this beautiful sound, like the jingle of wind-chimes. But her giggling turned back to sobs.

"Hey, hey, hey," James whispered, leaning towards Lily and brushing the tears from her cheek. Lily stifled a sob. "He's not worth your tears Lily, you're so much better than him. You deserve so much better. You deserve someone who doesn't care about who your parents are, someone who can really make you laugh, someone who stands up for you."

"Do you really think that?" Lily whispered.

"Of course I do, Lily. You're amazing, if Severus can't see that, then he doesn't deserve you."

"But what about all of those years we were friends," Lily sobbed. "It all went down the drain. Six years of friendship, gone, just because Sev's friends convinced him that he's better than me."

"And they've never been so wrong. Don't think of it as the end of a friendship. Think of it as the beginning of something new, something better. A fresh start, with new better people in your life."

"Okay," Lily said, oddly comforted by his words. And with that, she sat up, wiped her tears away, grabbed James' hand, headed for the portrait hole and prepared for whatever was to come. It wouldn't be easy, losing her best friend, but she would move on to better things, just like James had said.


End file.
